Froststar
Personality Froststar is usually happy, nice and understanding. He never holds a grudge, excluding his rivalry with Warmpelt. Life He and Shellshore were the only apprentices in SpringClan, and he used to have a secret crush on Shellshore when they were apprentices. His father was a kittypet, and he's the only one who knows. He's always afraid that some cat will find out, and worry whether his loyalty isn't to his Clan, so he constantly proves that he's loyal at every chance he can get. He is no longer mates with Shellshore. He is mostly known for being a wonderful tree climber. He climbed the Sky Tree to impress Shellshore when they were apprentices. Now the tree is his hiding place because he's the only one who can go there. He has a spot close to the top that is sheltered from and rain and is strong and big enough that he sleeps up there in an abandoned bird nest, where he is safe from falling. No rain could get through the leaves above it, so even in the worst weather he is dry. Froststar goes on Shellshore's search after he and Shellshore became mates again. He brought his new apprentice, Meadowpaw with him. Later, he is seen with Shellshore on numerous occasions, Shellshore tells him that she is expecting a second litter.before the battle with SummerClan. He lost his first life due to being beaten by Rowanstar, and he grows a liking to her. He begins to secretly admire her. Shellshore finds out, and is grief-stricken. Froststar then realises that he loves Shellshore, and not Rowanstar, and that he just admired her constant energy. He is later seen, again, with Shellshore and a few other friends, chatting. He climbs the Sky Tree again, and jumps down, landing on two feet. Family Mother: Snowshine - living Father: Unknown Mate: Shellshore - Living Kits: Bloomfrost - living Flashfire - living, Soakedmoss - living, Dragonkit; Deceased; Residence StarClan, Soaringsong - Living, Wingheart - Living, Lakestorm - Living 'Aunt: 'Bramblewhisker - Living Character Pixels Please do not edit this gallery Springclanavatar.png|Froststar(middle) sitting with Spottedheart (our left) and Blazeshine (our right) This picture was made by Ivyheart Froststar.png|Leader Lives He is a leader now. Warrior name: Frostfire. Lives: 8/9: ---- 1: Blackthistle: Power to appreciate good things and shun the bad. - Lost to a battle with SummerClan 2: Snowstar: Mind, to think before he acts. 3: Blazeshine: Hope, to not give up when all seems lost. 4: Grassfur: Strength, to give up what is lost. 5: Tanfang: Love, to be able to tell when you need to put love above pride. 6: Jadewhisker: With this life I give you courage, to lead you clan without second thoughts about your position. 7: Skypaw: With this life I give you the ability to remember the good times, without dwelling on the past. 8: Silverdust: With this life I give you the ability to forgive where you shouldn't hold a grudge. 9: Lilacstar: With this life I give you faith, to lead your Clan even through the hardest times. ---- Trivia *Froststar is said to hate the hell out of kits. *He feels that one cat in his Clan is his sibling, but which cat, he has not figured out. *Feath has his death planned. *His grandkit, Freezekit, looks a lot like him, but with more ginger patches. Quotes Life Image Category:Toms Category:SpringClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Leader Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Feathernose's Cats Category:Main Clan cat